icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1990–91 Edmonton Oilers season
The 1990–91 Edmonton Oilers season was the Oilers' 12th season in the NHL, and they were coming off of their 5th Stanley Cup in the last 7 seasons, after defeating the Boston Bruins in the Stanley Cup finals. The Oilers would finish the season with a 37–37–6 record for 80 points, their lowest point total since 1980–81, and Edmonton would score a franchise low 272 goals, however, the Oilers would set a franchise record for fewest goals against, with 272. After a 2–11–2 start to the season, the Oilers would rebound, and finish 3rd in the Smythe Division and continue their playoff streak of making the playoffs every year they've been in the NHL. Prior to the season, long time Oiler Jari Kurri left the team due to a contract dispute signing with Italian club Milano Devils, leaving a big hole on the teams top line. Injuries would also hurt the Oilers, as Mark Messier would miss 29 games due to injuries, and his 64 points was his lowest total since 1984–85. Messier would also match the lowest goal total of his career with 12, which matched his rookie season total back in 1979–80. Esa Tikkanen would lead the club in points with 69, while Petr Klima scored a career high 40 goals to lead Edmonton in that department. Steve Smith would lead the Oilers defense with 54 points, and his 193 penalty minutes would lead the club. In goal, Bill Ranford had a solid season, winning a team high 27 games and posting a 3.20 GAA. Grant Fuhr returned from his substance abuse suspension near the end of the season, and put together a solid 6–4–3 record with a 3.01 GAA. In the playoffs, the Oilers would face their Battle of Alberta rivals, the Calgary Flames, who were huge favourites to win the series, as they finished with 20 more points than the Oilers did. The series went the full 7 games, with the Oilers winning the series in OT at the Saddledome in Calgary to advance to the division finals. There, they met the Los Angeles Kings, who finished 22 points better than Edmonton, however, the Oilers overtime magic continued after dropping the first game of the series, as Edmonton would win 2 games in a row in double OT to take the series lead. Edmonton would go on to win the series in 6 games, clinching the series in OT. In the Conference Finals, the Oilers would face the surprising Minnesota North Stars, who finished the season 12 games under .500, however, they defeated the Presidents Trophy winning Chicago Blackhawks and the St. Louis Blues, who finished 1 point behind Chicago, to make it to the 3rd round against Edmonton. The North Stars cinderella playoff run would continue, as they defeated the Oilers in 5 games, ending Edmonton's chance for back-to-back Stanley Cups. Season standings Game log Playoffs Edmonton Oilers 4, Calgary Flames 3 Edmonton Oilers 4, Los Angeles Kings 2 Minnesota North Stars 4, Edmonton Oilers 1 Season stats Scoring leaders Goaltending Playoff stats Scoring leaders Goaltending Transactions Trades Free agents |} Draft picks Edmonton's draft picks at the 1990 NHL Entry Draft References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 Category:Edmonton Oilers seasons Edmonton Oilers season, 1990–91 Edmonton Oilers season, 1990–91